


The stranger addition

by Menatiera



Series: Bingo Fills [22]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, But mostly porn, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Established Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark, Fingering, First Meeting, First Time Together, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay, POV Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Sub Steve Rogers, Sub Tony Stark, Teasing, Top Bucky Barnes, adding a third person to an existing relationship, hinted established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, new relationship Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, service top steve rogers, stuckony - Freeform, this is porn, with very little plot sprinkled on top, yay for consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera
Summary: The man steps in.Tony stares at them alternately. “Who’s he?”“He’s Steve,” Bucky says, “my shadow.”“I’m your best friend,” Steve corrects him, “has been since childhood.”“Yeah, that too.” Bucky waves it away, and there’s certainly a story behind this, but Tony can’t decipher it with the limited information he has, and he’s frankly preoccupied with other activities to figure it all out. Like with how Bucky keeps kissing his neck, gentle this time, like making up for the harsh treatment a moment earlier. “And this is Tony,” Bucky continues with the introductions, “my owner… and my pet.”***Tony bought Bucky in a horse auction. Bucky became Tony's property, his bodyguard, and later - while they remained in their original roles to the wider audience - Bucky became Tony's Dom in the bedroom.This balance seemingly provided everything they needed. But one day Bucky announces a guest, and a new addition comes to the equation in the form of Steve Rogers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyUkkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [8\. Charcoal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720214) by [LadyUkkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey), [NekoTiara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara). 

> SOOOOOOO.
> 
> 1\. This is the remix of [8\. Charcoal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720214) by LadyUkkey, part of the Stuckony Server 400 Member Remix event.
> 
> 2\. This is my first attemp at PWP. Lady Ukkey said she wanted smut in the remix, and I was more than happy to provide. Let me know how it went!!!
> 
> 3\. HUGE HUGE thanks to Winnie, who provided amazing insight, a wonderful background influence, and awesome betawork!
> 
> 4\. Another huge thanks for Betheflame for also betaing me and being an amazing person in general who I guess helped almost all of us during this event XD
> 
> 5\. PLEASE leave comments folks, I'm really not familiar with the smut territory so all feedback, good or bad (as long as it's constructive criticism and not just spewing hate) is welcomed!
> 
> 6\. I got permission from LadyUkkey to use this as Bingo fills, so here are the squares:  
BBB - K3 - Kink: BDSM (1.)  
BBB - C1 - Kink: body worship (2.)  
TSB - S3 - Kink: begging (4.)  
SSB - I3 - Fingering (4.)

“We'll have a guest tonight,” Bucky announces one evening. Tony nearly chokes on his drink - Bucky, outside of the bedroom, still doesn't really talk. Tony reassured him several times that he's more than okay with him shooting his mouth off (knowing full well that if Bucky will ever listen to him, he'll somewhat regret this particular phrasing) but Bucky, it seems, prefers the silence. Anyway, Tony talks enough for two when he's in the mood.

Tony, after coughing up some juice, looks at his ‘pet’ questioningly. “Should I be afraid?”

“Nah,” Bucky smiles, mysterious, and it's all he says, so Tony shrugs. Bucky'll tell when necessary, he decides, and draws the conclusion that whatever is about to come, it's something that'll definitely end behind closed doors..

Because that’s how their dynamic works, formed over the months since Tony brought Bucky home. Bucky, during the day, is the perfect pet and bodyguard: an obedient shadow following Tony everywhere and fulfilling every order without questions and willing to stand between any threat and Tony without the slightest hesitation. Which is exactly what Tony needs during the day, while he’s in charge and in control.

But during the night, in the privacy of their shared bedroom, their roles are reversed completely. That’s when Tony can relax and let go, and that’s when Bucky does too, except the opposite way: by taking charge. When it comes to sex, Bucky knows no joke and no leeway, and he dictates everything with the same smooth precision what he obeys with.

So all in all, their relationship, though it’s far from anything traditional and could hardly be called romantic, is perfect.

*

Whoever the guest is supposed to be, Bucky prepares for the night as always: by setting up traps around the perimeter and checking the entrances.

It isn’t until they finished a hasty, late dinner in their room, with Tony bare-chested and licking jam from his fingers afterwards, when his pet-bodyguard-lover straightens up, tilting his head to the side like listening to something only he hears.

Which is entirely possible, it was proven already that his hearing is better than Tony’s. Bucky smiles, slow and lazy and showing too much teeth, the expression more of an animal’s than that of a human’s. Tony shivers reflexively, having learned to anticipate what is coming after that smile.

“He’s here,” Bucky murmurs, but Tony barely hears as he is leaning forward to steal a kiss. Bucky pushes him back, though, down on the bed, even his flesh hand pinning him down effortlessly, not like Tony puts up much of a fight. He’s getting hard already - well, he started that when Bucky looked at him with  _ that _ smile, so no wonder his pants are very tight by now. He squirms mostly for show, and they both know that.

“Stop it,” Bucky whispers sternly, though, because it’s also part of their game now, and Tony twists his hips in response so Bucky is  _ forced _ to teach him a lesson, alright. Bucky is happy to oblige. Bucky’s fingers will leave marks on Tony’s shoulder by how hard he grips as he dives to Tony’s neck like his life depends on it, sucking a soon-to-be-bruised hickey to the spot where muscles meet. Then Bucky looks up at Tony abruptly. “You don’t mind, right?”

Tony has no idea what should or shouldn’t he mind, but he’s not gone enough to be incoherent yet. He runs the information through his mind, counting and recounting possibilities, coming up with theories and dismissing them within milliseconds. He adds up the clues - the announcement, the gender pronoun, their position in the bedroom, the traps, the… - and blinks in revelation.

“You want someone else with us,” Tony says out loud.

“Yes,” Bucky admits, unashamed, and asks again, “do you mind it?”

Tony thinks quick. It wouldn’t be the first time that he has been with more than one partner - in his youth, he was somewhat of a regular at certain parties that were barely masked for the orgies they really were - but it’s been a while since that. He loves sex with Bucky - he loves the sensations of it, he loves to be forced to be obedient, and he loves that it’s by someone who deserves Tony’s submissiveness. And if Bucky wants to share Tony with someone, then so be it, he’s okay with that. 

But he isn’t sure he’s ready to share Bucky. Tony takes a deep breath. “Don’t fuck him too,” he asks quietly.

Bucky nods, quick, definitive. “Won’t be a problem.” There is a loud crash from outside. One of the traps went off. “Can  _ he  _ fuck me or you?”

_ It wouldn’t be the first time I’m banged by a stranger whose name I don’t know _ , Tony doesn’t say. “Yes,” he simply answers, then, “you can share me, but the way you’re with me, that’s ours only, deal?”

There’s a flicker of some complicated emotion on Bucky’s face, just for a second or so - but it’s enough for Tony to see, which isn’t something the Soldier often allows - and Tony’s chest warms up even without deciphering the actual feelings.

“Deal.” They seal it with a kiss; hot, and long, and almost feverish.

“Bucky,” someone says from the door, and the voice is either familiar or just the situation makes it sound like it. Tony can’t really pay attention while he’s kissed like this. Bucky’s words - their first actual conversation - echoes in his head though:  _ “ _ _ that’s what people I like call me, _ ” Bucky said back then.

This is the first time anyone but Tony calls Bucky by that name in Tony’s presence. To everyone else, if anything at all, he still introduces himself as the Soldier.

“Come in,” Bucky growls. He lifts his head - Tony heaves under him, and sees his own saliva smeared and shimmering on Bucky’s lips - all cocky and smirking. “Wanna get a formal invitation or what?”

“Bucky,” their guest repeats, with such reverence in his voice that even Tony has to turn toward him. His breath is caught, hissing out in a sharp exhale between his teeth. The man standing in the doorway is beautiful - similarly like his ‘pet’ and lover, both of them just… seem perfect. But where Bucky is ruffled and disheveled, this stranger is the opposite of that: his face is clean-shaven, and even in the middle of the night, there are no bags under his eyes, his hair neatly trimmed and styled. He has a jawline that could cut diamonds and the blue of his gaze, even in the current dim lighting, could give Bucky’s eyes a run for their money. He is dressed in some kind of dark stealth suit that covers his body but there are no clothes on earth to cover such delicious shoulder-to-waist body ratio.

Tony swallows and looks up at Bucky. After all, he isn’t in charge now, and he trusts Bucky. He also knows that if Bucky trusts this man to come close to them, then the stranger is safe to be around too. Bucky takes his protection mission entirely seriously.

“Are you safe?” the guest asks first thing.

Bucky grabs Tony’s hair and yanks his head sideways, leans down and nibbles Tony’s neck, and answers only after he emerged. “What d’you think, punk? Come in.”

The man steps in.

Tony stares at them alternately. “Who’s he?”

“He’s Steve,” Bucky says, “my shadow.”

“I’m your best friend,” Steve corrects him, “has been since childhood.”

“Yeah, that too.” Bucky waves it away, and there’s certainly a story behind this, but Tony can’t decipher it with the limited information he has, and he’s frankly preoccupied with other activities to figure it all out. Like with how Bucky keeps kissing his neck, gentle this time, like making up for the harsh treatment a moment earlier. “And this is Tony,” Bucky continues with the introductions, “my owner… and my pet.” 

Tony wants to say something, but Bucky’s hand finds his crotch and squeezes at it lightly, and he loses the connection between his brain and mouth, unable to form words, to do anything else but moan with his head thrown back.

“This is not exactly--” Steve starts, worried, but he’s cut off immediately.

“Tony agreed to be shared. Didn’t you, pet?”

Bucky’s sense of consent isn’t exactly healthy, but Tony’s isn’t either, so they fit in that aspect. And he doesn’t mind, really. As long as Bucky doesn’t fuck this stranger-slash-friend, he is oh so on board, especially now when he is faced with how hot their guest is.

Even if he turns out to be a dick, at least it’s excellent to look at him, and that matters more during sex than a stellar personality.

So Tony nods, rather enthusiastically.

Steve rounds the bed and looks at Tony closer. “Are you sure? You barely know my name. I don’t have to…”

Tony groans, and takes the effort to locate his words. “Oh c’mon, I’ve slept with strangers lotsa times. ‘S long as Bucky’s still mine, I don’t mind at all,” he growls. He thrusts up into Bucky’s palm for emphasis. “Bonus points that you’re not ugly.”

Steve laughs and leans down to peck a small kiss on Tony’s forehead. “You are quite handsome yourself.”

“Lose the clothes,” Bucky interrupts, impatient.

“Just a second.” Steve crawls on the bed and lays down on his stomach next to Tony. “As far as I see, you’re owned by Bucky and not the other way around.” His eyes smile too. Tony could get lost in those eyes for a millennia or two.

He shrugs.

Bucky punishes that indifferent facade with a slight slap at his crotch. 

Tony yelps. “Yes! Yes I’m yours, sorry,” he corrects, his attention entirely back to Bucky in a heartbeat.

“I’m talking here,” Steve chides, and he reaches out to caress Bucky’s earlobe with the tip of his fingers, “stop interrupting us.”

Bucky grins. Tony watches the fingers like in a trance, up until Steve uses his free hand to grab Tony’s chin and turn his head. 

“So what are your limits, Tony?” Steve asks.

Tony’s mind blanks on new things to come up with, but he remembers his clause from earlier, at least. “I don’t want him to fuck you too.”

Bucky is slipping down to the floor, sitting in front of the bed now instead of on it, in the perfect position to give a blowjob but not touching Tony yet.

Tony very much wants his touch.

Steve nodded. “Won’t be a problem,” he says, the exact same words Bucky has used, and normally Tony would think of that more, but Steve caresses his face just like he did with Bucky’s ear and Tony becomes instantly distracted from such musings. “I don’t want anything, not even his dick, in my ass. The other way around is a different story. Is it okay if I fuck him?”

“Oh God, yes!” Tony’s mind comes up with the images and that  _ isn’t helpful at all to think about.  _ Bucky on his stomach, Bucky being fucked by this gorgeous stranger, Bucky  _ commanding _ Steve how to fuck him...

“Anything else?”

“I… don’t know…”

“He knows the stoplights,” Bucky speaks up quietly, “he’ll use them if something is too much, won’t you, pet?”

And the months of fucking; the trials and errors of their complicated relationship and the way they’ve learned how to work with each other in every way pays off  _ now _ , because Bucky is confident in his trust of Tony and Tony is confident to be listened if he needs a break, so he smiles and nods again, snuggling closer to the body heat of their guest. “Will do,” he promises, earnest and eager. “Just get to it already, c’mon,” he adds.

*

Steve isn’t a practiced stripper. He takes his clothes off unceremoniously, instead of making it into a show - he even folds them neatly, which is both annoying and amusing. Bucky is on the bed again, holding Tony close to his chest but lets him observe Steve, and only slightly distracts him with slow, practiced strokes on his skin. 

What is revealed in front of Tony’s eyes is smooth and slightly tanned skin, peppered only with some scars (less than Bucky’s body and certainly less than Tony’s), and huge, vast landmarks of muscles upon muscles. Tony’s mouth goes dry then starts salivating just by the sight of it. 

“He’s pretty, isn’t he?” Bucky murmurs to Tony’s ear, and Tony just nods, dumbfounded. “I have two equally pretty boys,” Bucky purrs, “we’re going to have so much fun.”

As if on cue, Steve finishes, and starts approaching the bed, but Bucky immediately raises his flesh hand. “Uh-oh, doll. Who said you can come on your feet?” Bucky smirks, and leans down to kiss the top of Tony’s head. “Crawl to us.”

_ Us. _ Tony’s heart is warmed up in the best ways. It hasn’t happened before that they could let an outsider in on their relationship, at least this part of it, kept in secret, and it feels so good to be called a unit. Together with Bucky.  _ Them.  _ Inseparable.

Tony sighs and watches as Steve gracefully falls on his knees.

“Is he like me?” Tony whispers as he follows the muscles flex and relax while Steve stalks toward them.

“Not… exactly. What’s the term? Service top? He’s that,” Bucky explains briefly, also watching Steve, with a certain hunger in his eyes Tony notices when turns his head to look at him. “And you’re ours.”

Tony had been a bit afraid it would be hard to watch Bucky looking like this at someone else, with an expression that has been reserved for Tony only, but it isn’t. Bucky still glances down at him upon noticing the movement, and still pecks a kiss on his lips, and the hunger doesn’t fade away from his eyes doing so. It isn’t a zero sum game. Tony might have to receive less attention, since time and effort are limited and Bucky has to share his between two people now, but Tony doesn’t necessarily get less affection and love because there is a third party here. Bucky still loves him, and that is what matters.

Tony relaxes more, in sync with Steve arriving to the edge of the bed and sitting back on his heels, looking up at their pair. He’s oh so gorgeous. Probably among the most beautiful people Tony has ever fucked.

And that is something coming from him, who spent most of his youth fucking or getting fucked by pretty people.

But this pose, exposed with Steve’s knees parted and his hands resting on them, doesn’t really allow to dwell on his face, it directs the gaze right to the center, where his dick stands proudly. He’s bigger than Bucky, with a perfect girth, and with a curve that Bucky’s cock lacks and Tony loves already. He can’t stop his mind imagining it up in his ass, and he wriggles in Bucky’s hold.

Tony maybe whines a bit.

“Hah. I have an impatient pet and a well-trained doll. Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” Bucky muses, and Steve smiles up at them, and from this close it seems like the blue of his eyes were gone in favor of dilated black pupils, and Tony has a hard time breathing with the lust squeezing his everything. “Up on the bed, doll.”

Steve obeys, and without asking for permission, he goes for Bucky’s mouth, but Bucky lets go of Tony with his metal hand and redirects Steve’s momentum and Steve’s lips hit Tony’s.

Not like any of them mind.

Steve kisses Tony thoughtfully, meticulously; he kisses like a man on a mission and that mission is to discover Tony’s mouth to the last inches. His lips are soft and warm and slightly chapped, but sweet nonetheless. Tony moans when Steve gently bites him, and Steve echoes it, the first sound he makes since he started undressing.

“Beautiful,” Bucky whispers when they part, gazing at each other still, but snapping back to attention to their… owner? dom? Tony isn’t sure what term applies to this, not like he particularly cares. They are both Bucky’s, and Tony is both of theirs, and the world is in order. “Let me tell you how this’ll go.”

Steve pulls closer, pressing his naked body to Tony’s still just half-naked form, and looks up at Bucky while his hand starts ildly caressing circles to Tony’s torso. His skin is more tanned than Steve’s, and the pale fingers playing on him look nice.

“Steve will suck you while I’m fucking you, Tony,” Bucky says, and Tony jostles with anticipation already, “then if he does a good job on you, he’ll be allowed to fuck me while I suck you too. Does that sound good to everyone?”

Bucky is smiling, Tony can tell by the voice, but he’s more preoccupied to watch Steve smiling too, and the way he checks Tony’s expression first. Tony isn’t sure what Steve is seeing in his face, but it must be the thing he’s looking for, because from docile and obedient, Steve’s expression goes to that certain predatory smirk Tony loves from Bucky as well.

He shivers, hot and cold at the same time, and if he’d have collared shirt he’d need to loosen it at this point to get some air. “I’m all yours,” he whispers, warmth already gathering in his stomach. 

Bucky kisses the top of his head. “Good pet.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"It’s not just what they do (though that’s phenomenal, hands down the best blowjob Tony’d ever got), but the situation itself, the safety and familiarity with Bucky plus the excitement and novelty of Steve, too. Tony is just… so gone for this, so on board with everything, he wants to please Bucky - he wants to be his good pet - and he wants to give Steve what he needs too. He wants to be good for them - not the best. For once, he doesn’t need to be the best, he just has to be good, and it’s relaxing and liberating."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bingo fill: BBB - C1 - Kink: body worship

Steve takes charge in the actual logistics, positioning Tony on the edge of the bed on his knees. His hands are gentle yet firm. But it is Bucky who loops ropes around Tony’s wrists and ankles, and anchors them to the fixing points - Tony’s hand tied up to a rope outspread between two of the corner pillars of the bed, and his legs forced apart tied to the sides.

He tugs on the restraints - his wrists are covered with leather cuffs under the ropes to avoid the risk of nerve damage, after all he works with his hands all the time, and they feel comfortable, hug his skin warmly. But his ankles doesn’t have the same protection, and the ropes there dig into his flesh, a sweet sting if he’d wriggle too much.

Tony relaxes, and lets some of his weight fall on his arms, and the rope he’s tied to. He wears nothing but boxer briefs as Steve got rid of his pants, and now the blond man is kneeling in front of the bed and is looking up at Tony with a smirk.

Tony has no idea what Bucky is doing behind his back, and can’t check, too enthralled with the blond beauty in front. Then Steve treats the bulge in Tony’s boxers with a long lick, and for a second Tony forgets everything and everyone else. Strange as it is with his expertise, this is the first time someone  _ licked _ him through fabric, and the new sensation is… intense, to say the least.

Then there’s another lick on his ass, and Tony’s fingers spasm with pleasure.

“Holy shit,” he breathes out.

“Language,” Steve chides him, smirking. 

Bucky snorts behind them, the hot air coming from his huff tickles the wet fabric over Tony’s ass, and uh-oh, Tony maybe miscalculated how much he can bear. He’s already so hard it’s aching, and they didn’t even start yet. He tilts his head back, exposing his neck without worrying about it - he’s fucking tied to his bed, he can’t be more vulnerable than that - and allows himself a dreamy sigh. “I won’t last long…” he warns.

Bucky literally growls at that. Steve smiles, looks behind Tony, and he probably gets what he expected because only then he speaks up. “I hope so, that’d mean we do our job well. And then I’ll get to fuck Bucky.” 

And it’s clear that is indeed what makes Steve hot, his voice changing even by just talking about it, almost as dreamy as Tony can be. Tony wants to give Steve the pleasure, but he also wishes to enjoy his treatment as long as it lasts, as long as he’s able… it’s a dilemma without a good solution. Or maybe, a dilemma with only good solutions.

“You come when I allow you, pet.” They’ve been practicing that - Bucky claimed that with enough practice a man not only can withhold his own pleasure, but can have an orgasm on command, even without physical stimulation. Which Tony still doubts, but it’s a fun theory to put into testing. Tony’s a scientist, after all.

Right now he sags back to Bucky’s hold with his full weight. “I’ll try to,” he promises, but his voice carries his doubts.

“Don’t force me to put a cock ring on you, pet.” Bucky nibs on the side of his neck. His tone is saccharine sweet but the threat of that glorious torture is real. “C’mon, Stevie,” Bucky murmurs, not to Tony anymore, “he still thinks too much. Step up your game.”

Steve doesn’t need to be told twice.

For a good while, Tony has no thoughts and no words, just noises of affirmation, a string of ‘ohs’ and ‘ahs’ and ‘yeses’ pouring from his lips. But he keeps repeating those vehemently. Steve and Bucky work synchronized now, their licks, bites, sucks and blows coming in unison, seizing on Tony’s senses at the same time from both directions. Steve pays attention to his inner thighs, his balls, and Bucky bites his asscheeks and Tony turns to jelly between their hands and tongues, then tries to arch both into and away from the touches at the same time to no avail. There is no escape, he’s helpless and has to endure everything they have in mind for him. His mind is blown even before his dick is, though the latter follows soon.

Bucky gets rid of the underwear. Tony is used to the sound of fabric breaking when Bucky tears things down from him - always checking in beforehand, not wanting to ruin something important or expensive clothing - it’s kind of part of their games by now.

But usually Tony isn’t licked wet before it happens, and the air on his skin is another shock for his sensitive body.

Steve swallows his dick slowly at first, inch by inch, and blinking up to Tony’s face from under his ridiculously long lashes. Tony pants and is very grateful for Bucky’s palms on his sides, holding him steadily, grounding him. Once his full length is in Steve’s mouth, they all stop for a second - Tony holds his breath and he isn’t sure why. Steve’s mouth is hot and wet and perfect around his cock.

Then Steve smoothly slides back, letting go of the dick he just swallowed completely, it pops out from his mouth with a slick sound, and Tony gasps. The sudden cold air hits his wet cock and he tugs on his bonds again, as if he could cover himself up, as if… but Steve is there, and this time he swallows in one fast movement and Tony moans as Steve’s mouth envelopes his cock like it slides to its perfect home.

Bucky lets go of Tony, not pressing himself to Tony’s back anymore, and briefly Tony mourns the loss of the heat from behind and the stability of the hands around his waist.

And then Steve starts to move his tongue, playing with Tony’s dick.

And at the same time, Bucky starts earnestly rimming him. 

Tony whimpers under the onslaught of the double sensation, the tongues on his most sensitive parts. He had had his fair share of sexual experience, but this is something else, this is something more, everything adds up and Tony can’t help the primal noises escaping him. 

It’s not just what they do (though that’s phenomenal, hands down the best blowjob Tony’d ever got), but the situation itself, the safety and familiarity with Bucky plus the excitement and novelty of Steve, too. Tony is just… so gone for this, so on board with everything, he wants to please Bucky - he wants to be his good pet - and he wants to give Steve what he needs too. He wants to be good for them - not the best. For once, he doesn’t need to be the best, he just has to be good, and it’s relaxing and liberating.

He doesn’t hold back his voice anymore, all the panting, moaning and yes, all the begging coming freely from his mouth. “Yes, ah, please, that, more, please, I wanna come, please, Bucky, Sir, please…” It’s an endless litany but doesn’t seem to get listened to. Or Bucky’s mouth is just too busy with his ass to give him the permission he begs for. He licks the insides of Tony’s hole, sticking his tongue up as far as it can go, and his flesh hand playfully smacks his asscheek, and Tony doesn’t yelp only because from the front Steve licks the sensitive area where the head and the length of his dick meets and  _ holy shit that’s perfect _ and  _ please let me come  _ and  _ Bucky Steve oh God _ and  _ pleasepleaseplea--… _

Heat pools in his stomach, sweat drips from his forehead as he tries to keep it at bay, he wasn’t given permission yet, he has to…

Bucky is straightening up behind him and it breaks the rhythm a bit, gives Tony a much needed breather even if Steve still keeps going down on him, at least that’s not doubled sensation anymore. The pause isn’t long-lived, though, because soon Bucky is teasing Tony’s hole with the head of his lubed dick, and Tony hisses like the greedy man he is.

Steve changes angles as Bucky slowly pushes in, and Tony realizes belatedly that the howl is actually coming from his mouth. He lost his contact with his vocal chords, somewhere along the way, and there is nothing else existing anymore, just his dick and his ass, and the hands on him. Caresses and grips, tugs and scratches; and Steve’s mouth around his cock and his ass clenching around Bucky’s dick. He’s nothing more than those things, and later not even those, because Bucky’s thrusts find his prostate and Tony isn’t sure if this is real anymore or the best dream he has ever had, the best torture he had to endure. He twists his wrists and tries to get free, to get his hands on them, to be able to… he isn’t sure what he wants to do, just that he can’t,  _ he can’t _ be still, he needs to let this all out somehow, it’s too much to hold in.

“Not yet, pet. Not yet.”

Bucky and Steve move as one.

Lust and pleasure fill Tony to the brim, threatening to break down all dams and defenses.

His nails dig to his palms and he bites his own lips to keep it together,  _ pleasepleaseplea-- _ , he sobs.

Until Bucky reaches forward, wraps his fingers around the base of his cock, and presses his whole body to Tony’s back, balls deep in his ass, and whispers to Tony’s ear, “Come for me, darling. My dearest pet, come.”

Steve has only the tip in his mouth now when Tony cries out and leans back and pushes his hips forward, there’s a tug or two from Bucky to help him. Tony’s orgasm washes over him, because he finally can come, because Bucky allowed him, and because the pleasure was just too much not to.

He holds his breath in while the waves roll over him, mouth open in a soundless scream, and when there are no more pulses to come, and he feels pleasantly empty and satisfied, he collapses on himself. His tied hands hold up his weight, thankfully, but Bucky is there too. Bucky wraps an arm around his torso, and with the other one he reaches down for Steve and lifts him up through grabbing his chin, mouth full with Tony’s cum before he swallows it, and once he licked the tiny splashed smudge from his lips, Steve hugs Tony from the front side. 

Tony is wrapped in warmth of loving human bodies, and his eyes fall closed as he sighs, relieved. This is absolutely perfect. He just needs a moment to get himself together, and this is the best place he could be for that.

Bucky slowly pulls his hips backward, slipping out of Tony, still hard.

Tony chuckles at the feeling and his body reflectively clenches around the fill, not wanting to let go, but of course it’s not his decision. He’d miss Bucky’s cock but at least Bucky is close, is hugging him, and Tony is fine with that exchange.

“Is he always a weeper?” Steve whispers, close to Tony’s ears but not addressing the question to him.

“Only when he enjoys it a lot,” Bucky answers, sounding positively smug about it.

Tony peers an eye open. “I didn’t weep,” he murmurs into Steve’s neck. Wait, when did he lean forward into Steve’s embrace this much? A mystery indeed.

Steve brushes his fingertips on Tony’s cheeks, and when he pulls them away they’re wet.

Huh.

Bucky reaches up and starts to fiddle with the bonds. “Lick it off, kitten,” he instructs. Tony wants to look at him but can’t at this position, so after a moment of hesitation, he sticks his tongue out and licks Steve’s fingertips a few times. The salty taste is not actually bad, just makes him even more thirsty - and he craves a glass of water so much that he whimpers with the need now realized. 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asks, frowning.

“Thirsty,” Tony admits.

“Bedside table drawer,” Bucky helps. Soon Tony’s hands are free and slowly lowered down. Bucky massages his shoulder and forearm muscles to help restarting the circulation, while Steve holds the bottle of mineral water to his mouth.

Everything’s perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round two in two more chapters are to come in the evening :) (And the boys too :D)


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Tony is tired, the intensive experience taking a lot out of him, but he’s also too buzzed and excited for what’s still coming to properly rest. He lifts his head for a second. “How’d you meet?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little small talk between two rounds of fucking.

Tony is manhandled to be in the middle for their brief rest as well. Bucky’s in front of him, cock at half-mast and pressed to Tony’s thigh, and Steve snuggles from behind, spooning like a big and protective bear. 

Tony has never felt this safe in his life before. He knows that no force on this Earth or beyond could hurt him, because Bucky would never let it, and now Bucky also has a helper in his protection mission in the person of Steve. Anyone Bucky approves to cuddle Tony from behind is immediately trustworthy.

Tony smiles at the thought.

Steve is quiet, but Bucky murmurs in Russian and some other language mixed together, low enough that Tony can only catch a few words, phrases of endearments and praises.

Tony is tired, the intensive experience taking a lot out of him, but he’s also too buzzed and excited for what’s still coming to properly rest. He lifts his head for a second. “How’d you meet?”

Bucky falls silent, looks at Steve and nods. It’s a tiny gesture, but apparently meaningful because Steve only speaks up afterwards. “I got beat up behind the playground. He noticed and came over to help. I was almost too proud to accept it.”

Bucky remains quiet, but he smiles, with his mouth and with his eyes and somehow even with his body. Tony has no idea how, but he’s fine-tuned now to sense these two men, and especially Bucky in his own fucked-out state. He can tell that it’s a memory Bucky is fond of.

Tony doesn’t want to break the mood, but he’s too curious not to ask.

“How did you end up here today, Steve?”

Bucky nods again. “I’m always trying to follow him,” Steve says.

“He tries to save me,” Bucky corrects quietly.

“And you never let me.”

“I am what I’ve been made into.”

“I’m glad you’ve remembered me this time. There isn’t a proper hamburger joint in a hundred miles radius of this mansion to bring some.”

Tony isn’t sure he can still follow them, but even just hearing them, without understanding the context of the conversation, is soothing. But, wait. What about this remembering?

“There was a time he didn’t remember you? Isn’t he supposed to be your childhood best friend?” Tony looks from one to another, and both of their expressions darken. The silence stretches.

“It’s a long story,” Steve says after it takes too long, sighing. 

Bucky reaches over and pulls his hair. “Dolls don’t talk,” he reminds, his tone more stern than before. Steve nods. Tony’s eyes widen with realization.

“Oh, so that’s the difference between doll and pet!”

Steve’s arms tighten around his abdomen, and Tony can feel as he inhales deeply, ready to explain, but then he blows out the air without making a sound.

Bucky nods in approval of the silence. “There are differences,” he starts his own explanation, his hand tracing its way on skin until it reaches Tony’s face. “My pet is allowed to have a voice and needs. He can even express them,” he smirks, “at least as much as I let him. But a doll... “ he reaches over, and he caresses Steve’s cheek with the back of his palm, then turns his hand and pinches it. It leaves a pink mark, quickly fading. “An inanimate object is what I want it to be and has no voice, no need, no opinion.”

Steve shrugs with a shy smile, as if saying  _ what more could I say. _

Tony thinks about the way Bucky was treated like a pet when he bought him, and how Bucky turned that around in the bedroom.

He wonders if that’s what happened with Steve too. If that’s the treatment Bucky experienced when they started to have sex. If Steve was Bucky’s owner at one point in the past.

He asks that last question, and Bucky immediately shakes his head. Quick, harsh, definitive. “Never.”

“If I could’ve afforded to…” there’s disgust in his voice when he spits out the next word, “ _ buy _ him, forgetting for a moment how fucked up that whole concept is, Bucky would’ve been freed a long time ago,” Steve adds so bitterly Tony is worried he ruined the mood entirely.

But Bucky leans forward, above Tony, and kisses Steve’s cheek, thanking mutely for the things Steve had done for him, for things Tony isn’t sure is entitled to know of. Then, to get back to the present, Bucky also lightly slaps Steve. “Don’t make me rethink my plans for the second round, doll.”

Tony can’t help but perk up - not because of the idea of changing plans, but because apparently he had rested enough that even the mention of the second run makes his dick stir in interest.

Bucky notices, of course. Bucky always notices everything. Steve presses closer to Tony from behind - oh, yes, that’s definitely not a gun either - and Bucky raises to his elbow and leans down to kiss Tony’s ear with a smile. 

“Oh, alright. I see we’re ready to party again.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Doll,” Bucky orders quietly. Tony opens his eyes to see Steve reaching for him, stretching his amazing muscles to reach the restraints on his right wrist. It takes a while - Tony writhes with impatience the whole time, and Bucky chuckles, the sound vibrating through Tony’s dick still in his mouth - but then Tony’s hand is free from the bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bingo squares:  
TSB - S3 - Kink: begging  
SSB - I3 - Fingering

This time Bucky is in the middle. There are still ropes - Tony’s limbs are tied again. He’s sitting on the bed, back propped up with pillows and his arms stretched out on top of the headboard, fixed to the sides. His legs are free of ropes, but there’s a middle-sized spreader between them so he couldn’t close them even if he wanted to. This means Bucky wants him to take what he gets, without asking for pause or rest, if he can. Tony is on board with the plan, though he suspects he won’t be in the center of attention this time, and he’s surprisingly okay with that. Knowing more of this duo in front of him, he even wants to fade into the background a bit, to give them the reconnection they deserve.

Bucky is atop of him on fours, strong arms and thick thighs enclosing Tony’s hips and legs. His long hair falls into Tony’s face but it doesn’t seem to bother him much, just shakes his head a bit to let it out of the way when necessary. 

Tony wants to offer a hair tie, but there’s a pat on the sheets and, from behind Bucky, Steve emerges on his knees too, and the two of them together is just too much of a beauty to take in without being tongue-tied. Tony tries to drink in the sight, to commit it into his memory forever. He isn’t sure what will follow when a new day dawns to them, but he wants this, here and now, with every fiber of his being, whether he’ll get a continuation or not.

“You first, doll,” Bucky instructs glancing back. Tony understands their working better now and sees the way Bucky constantly gives signals to Steve, subtle or not, on what to do. He kind of missed it during their first round, partly because he didn’t know what to look for and partly because he was very much preoccupied with his own pleasure.

He can’t muse too much about it, though. Before he can blink, Bucky surges forward and kisses him.

There is no way to count the number of kisses they’ve exchanged already since they’re together, but it never ceases to be new and exciting and amazing. Bucky kisses expertly, with practice, but it never becomes soulless. (Not between them, at least.) 

Bucky dominates their kisses like most physicality they have, dictates the speed, the depth, the intimacy. Sometimes he just pecks quick and small nibbles when he isn’t in the mood for more; sometimes he takes his time to taste and lick Tony’s mouth, lips and tongue moving almost lazily until he’s drunk with the sensations. Sometimes he dives deep almost aggressively, forcing Tony’s lips apart and exploring his mouth like it’s a foreign continent with unknown threats that he has to seize the most before it becomes unsafe. 

And sometimes, when Bucky is relaxed, they take their sweet time. On those occasions, Bucky isn’t in a rush, and gives an equal amount of attention to every part and every moment of their kiss, from the cursory licks to the deep tonguing, from the little bites to their teeth knocking together and them laughing over it. This is one of those kisses, and Tony closes his eyes almost instinctively. 

It starts out harsher, hasty - Bucky diving into Tony’s mouth like a man in the desert goes for the oasis - but once they touched, Bucky slows down. He moves, his mouth discovering Tony’s from corner to corner slowly, tiny kitten licks on the way, then he pushes his tongue between Tony’s parted lips and Tony opens up eagerly.

Steve probably… does something in the background, but Tony can’t pay attention to that, he’s thoroughly kissed in the best ways, and his only connection to Steve’s ministrations is the way Bucky is jostled, tensed, or relaxed in his movements. But that could only be his imagination, even. He tries to pull on his bonds and whines into the kiss when he fails, and can’t move his hands to touch Bucky. 

He wants to - he wants to caress him, he wants to run his fingers over Bucky’s glorious hair. He wants to frame Bucky’s bristly face in his palms and he wants to wrap his hands around Bucky’s cock already.

He can do none of that. His job is to endure what Bucky gives him, he can be good at that, he can endure anything if Bucky asks him to.

The sounds coming from above him are delicious. Skin smacking on skin, and the creaks of the springs under them, and the light panting from both of his - lovers? doms? bodyguards? - partners is better than the best music.

Tony isn’t sure when he closed his eyes, maybe in the middle of the kiss or even before that, but now he pries them open and peeks out.

Bucky is looking at Tony a little dazed, a little distracted. Steve has his hands on Bucky’s hips, moving and guiding Bucky, his movements fast and effective and yet still sexy as hell. To be completely honest, Steve could probably peel an orange or doing accounting or something equally mundane and still be sexy; but this is another level, seeing him fucking Bucky already.

Tony is pretty sure that the maximum of a few minutes petting that happened wouldn’t nearly be enough for him, but he figures Steve knows Bucky’s desires better when it comes to bottoming, something Tony and Bucky never did before. Maybe Steve knows even better than Bucky himself, though that is unlikely.

Bucky trails kisses down on Tony’s neck, and then his chest, while Steve’s balls smack to Bucky’s ass with the same sound as Bucky’s used to do when pounding into Tony with full force. Tony can’t focus - his eyes roll back again as he moans under the onslaught of Bucky’s tongue on his nipple. Bucky bites and tugs the way Tony likes the most and Tony lets out a relieved sight. 

“I’m here, pet,” Bucky murmurs, and doesn’t raise his head, only his voice, “you too are doing amazing, doll. It feels so nice, being stretched out on your cock like this…” Steve, no matter how quiet he tries to be during sex, moans to the praise. “You’re doing a wonderful job on me.”

Tony  _ can _ imagine that, being a slut for that feeling himself, Bucky fitting snugly and perfectly in his ass when they are having sex. He knows the exact sensation Bucky’s balls hitting his ass make. He had been on the receiving end of this. At this moment, however, he can’t do anything else but to listen, and to beg with his eyes, desperately hoping for more.

And Bucky finally reaches down enough and starts to lick Tony’s dick.

Not swallowing it, nooo, the tease. He just touches it with the tip of his tongue first - and for once, Tony notices that the touches come in the rhythm of Steve’s thrusts, and that is so fucking  _ hot _ \- and then… and then Bucky licks the whole of Tony’s length at once. And it’s like fireworks going off in his head - the rest of his conscious thoughts blown to kingdom come and only needy instincts remaining.

Tony tugs on his restraints again. “Please,” he whines, the plea coming from the back of his throat, from his belly, from his heart. He needs to-- he wants to-- he wishes to touch Bucky. Bucky licks him again. “Please,” Tony repeats, desperate, but Bucky just keeps tasting him, playing with him without reacting to the begging. “Please,” Tony sobs out, pulling on the restraints ardently by now, his mind wrapped in  _ needneedneed. _

“Patience is a virtue, kitten,” Bucky says as he blows cool air on Tony’s cock and Tony sobs again. He isn’t patient. He looks at Steve like he could hope help from there, but Steve wouldn’t do anything against Bucky’s wishes, they both know that. Plus Steve is very preoccupied with his own task, biting his lower lip in concentration, and that sight is both  _ adorable  _ and  _ hot as seven hells _ , and Tony can’t help the litany of begging coming from his mouth.

“Please, Sir, let me touch you, let me be with you, I want you, both of you, please, let me pleasure you too, please…”

His hands shake with the myriads of touches imprisoned in his skin, forced into submission by lack of contact.

Bucky, as an answer, takes the head of Tony’s dick to his mouth.

And  _ fuck, _ he has been blown once already tonight, but - it’s somehow not the same. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact differences, but it feels different from  _ Bucky _ , from his lover of months, than it felt from Steve, practically a stranger, no matter how eager they both were. Steve was a new and exciting sensation, but Bucky knows Tony’s body and reactions intimately, and tailors this experience to that; Bucky gives the exact right touches and licks and pressure, and this time Tony realizes that he’s crying. Just a bit. But tears streak down his cheeks and he keeps mumbling his pleas and his body is tense like a string ready to tear.

“Doll,” Bucky orders quietly.

Tony opens his eyes to see Steve reaching for him, stretching his amazing muscles to reach the restraints on his right wrist. It takes a while - Tony writhes with impatience the whole time, and Bucky chuckles, the sound vibrating through Tony’s dick still in his mouth - but then Tony’s hand is free from the bond.

He reaches, and his fingers brush Steve’s hand and wrap around the wrist before Steve could pull back, and Tony’s panting comes out relieved. He breathes easier now that he managed to grab something, anything to cling into, and the skin is warm and smooth under his palm. He tosses his head back and enjoys, the tip of his fingers moving back and forth just to feel it.

Steve struggles for a moment or two in the hold, but then he twists his wrist and turns it so he can grab Tony’s forearm as well. Tony peeks out to see him balancing on his knees carefully, thrusting into Tony with less force now but with more care while offering comfort to Tony as well through their touch, leaning forward and plastering his chest to Bucky’s back.

Bucky smirks, the cocky smile all teeth.

“Change of plans, sweethearts,” he whispers, and lets go of Tony’s dick. He pushes Tony’s knees up bending them, and invades the space between his legs, Steve clumsily stumbles forward to follow, and before Tony could even yelp, there are fingers teasing his hole.

His fingers spasm with the unexpected pleasure.

“Doll,” Bucky says again, and Steve frees his hand effortlessly from Tony’s weakened grasp. Tony reaches and finds Bucky’s shoulder instead and that’s even better, the muscles moving under his palm with Bucky’s ministrations.

Bucky slicks his finger with his salvia and pushes it in. He seems way less composed than he usually appears to be, even during sex.

Steve still pounds Bucky from behind,  _ his _ pants coming more and more irregular too.

Tony can’t stand the thought to close his eyes again, he wants this beauty forever in his life. Damn responsibilities and adult life. He wants to be Bucky’s pet kitten forever, and he wants Steve to be with them as well.

The finger is joined by another one, then a third in rapid succession, and Tony knows he’s going to be fucked thoroughly, and he wants it so badly he’s begging for it already. Steve grunts in agreement, but  _ still _ manages to keep quiet, and Tony admires both of their self-control. He’s a needy mess, reduced to nerve-endings and wants, while these two still manage to be in control of themselves - or maybe, it’s only Bucky, and Bucky’s iron will is projected into Steve, Tony has no way to tell that yet, but he hopes he’ll figure it out with time.

It’s Steve who lubes Bucky’s dick, while Tony plays with Bucky’s nipples, both of them moving in orders, and doing their best to please their owner - their lover - their  _ Bucky _ .

Tony realizes in sudden clarity that he doesn’t need to have labels and words for what they have, for who they are to each other. As long as it feels this amazing, as long as they’re all on board and as long as they’re able to reduce each other to this level - who cares what are the proper terms? It might be pet and doll, it might be kitten and sweetheart, it might be owner and friend - but it doesn’t matter, because in the end, they’re nothing more than Steve, Bucky and Tony.

It’s  _ them _ , their wishes, their needs, their pleasure.

And the world can go to hell for as long as they care.

Bucky relies on Tony’s shoulder with his metal hand while he reaches back for Steve with the other. Steve holds Bucky’s hip with his right while his left is on Tony’s knee. Tony’s free hand is caressing Bucky’s side, nails scraping every second stroke, his forearm brushing to Steve’s at the end of each movement. They’re connected through love, lust; they are together in pleasure and touches, their breaths are equally uneven and harsh. They move in complete sync, the rhythm of Steve’s thrusts dictating Bucky’s as well and Tony rolling his hips with them in what seems like effortless rocking back and forth on the sea of pleasures.

Tony can’t imagine a more perfect moment than this.

He is the one who has come already and his dick is practically untouched, so it’s reasonable that he'll be the last to be ready this time. It also makes sense that Bucky, his senses overloaded from both giving and receiving end, is the first to go.

Tony feels him falling out of rhythm, hears the change in his breathing. Bucky says something in that language Tony doesn’t speak, and Steve nods, and then the thrusts becomes uneven then fall apart completely, Bucky pushing in one last time as the bliss washes over his expression. Tony watches in adoration - Bucky is gorgeous in every moment, but this is the best sight in the world, when he’s finally relaxed and letting everything go, caution thrown out of the window, his jaws slack and his face lighting up with pleasure. His load is hot and Tony feels filled up with it, owned properly, and for the first time he’s sure in this moment he could come on command, without his body signalling first. If that would be what Bucky wanted from him, he’d do it, fuck everything.

He says nothing, though, lets this moment to be Bucky’s, as he deserves - there are only a few moments that are entirely Bucky’s.

Bucky rocks a few more times in Tony, gasping with the oversensitivity of the motions, leans down to kiss Tony again then he turns his head, “you ready, doll?”

Steve nods feverishly, eagerly, “yes, please, Bucky, I need, please,” he chants, finally allowed to beg for it, and Bucky’s smile is soft and he looks back at Tony when he says, “then come for us, doll.”

Steve’s just as pretty as Bucky when he comes - but Steve hides his face with his hand, like he’s ashamed of his own pleasure, and Tony wants this gesture to be gone, he wants to see Steve in the future without hiding or shame, he wants to teach him to be proud of how good he was for their Bucky. He looks back at Bucky, as if for approval, and whatever is on his face, Bucky nods at the sight, like he understands completely.

“We will teach him, kitten,” he promises in a low whisper, quiet enough for Steve to be unable to hear even if he paid attention through his orgasm.

Tony nods, and Steve collapses on Bucky’s back, and Bucky helds the weight easily.

“Do you want to come too, pet?”

Tony tries to grab his thoughts, even though thinking clearly feels as hard as walking in a pool of honey. He’s fine, honestly; more than fine. He had come once already, and while his body is pleasantly buzzed, he doesn’t feel that overwhelming need. As long as he’s touched, he’s good.

He smiles up at Bucky and caresses his face. “Up to you, Sir,” he answers, as honest as he ever been, and Bucky smiles back. Then he reaches for his still-tied hand and un-does the quick-release knot there, and Tony’s hand falls free.

“Let’s take care of our doll first, then,” Bucky says, and Tony is happy to oblige. He imagines it means a lot of cuddling in the agenda, and that, honestly, is the most stellar idea of the century.

Bucky frees Tony from the spreader bar too, and together they move Steve to the middle to cuddle for the rest of the night. Steve is exhausted and is a heavy weight, and Tony can’t blame him the least.

Tony burrows his face to Steve’s neck, an arm thrown over him to touch Bucky, and Bucky does the same, making sure that Tony is included in their hug while Bucky is plastered on Steve’s back. A soft blanket covers them all, and they’re smelling of sex, they’re messy of come and sweat, but it doesn’t matter at all.

“I love you,” Tony murmurs as he falls asleep, and he originally meant Bucky, but saying out loud, he can’t help the feeling that it’s not that inclusive anymore.

Which is fine. They’ll be fine.

Together.

“Love you too, Tony,” he hears as he drifts off, and he can’t tell which one of them said it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it folks! Continuation of a lovely, lovely fic, this is how I imagined to add Steve to the world LadyUkkey built up. Did you like it? If yes, please leave a comment after the kudos button. If not, please leave a comment because I'm willing to learn from mistakes and improve my writing. If you like the pairing, join the [Stuckony Discord Server](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n)! :D


End file.
